


Cover Me

by dreamsofdramione



Series: Dramione Valentine Exchange [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Gift Fic, Prompt Fic, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofdramione/pseuds/dreamsofdramione
Summary: When Draco and Hermione are caught during an undercover mission, their diversion attempt is a little unconventional.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Valentine Exchange [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164938
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	Cover Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> For the participants in the Dramione Valentine Exchange who claimed but did not prompt, we decided to do something special. We asked each one for a prompt for us to fill and are gifting these works to them as a token of our appreciation. 
> 
> **Prompt:** First Kiss

“Hurry up, Granger.” 

“It’s Greengrass, remember.” Hermione’s glare is fierce. “I’m trying. Just let me  _ think.” _

Draco glances down the hall again. It’s empty—still—but that could change at any moment. 

“Is it that bloody hard to pick a lock? You have magic, Granger. Use it for—”

“I  _ can’t _ and you know it. If we leave any magical signature we’re—”

Draco clamps a hand over her mouth before she can say another word, raising the other hand and holding one finger to his lips. 

“We have precisely twelve seconds before whoever that is rounds the corner,” he whispers. “Open that fucking door.”

Spinning around, Granger continues slanting the pin in at every odd angle, trying different combinations of twists and turns, but the door doesn’t budge. 

“Eight. Seven.” His brain kicks into overdrive. They have to do  _ something  _ before they are caught. Out of their entire department, they were chosen for this mission, and he refuses to fuck it up. This is  _ his _ chance to prove he deserves the position he’s worked so hard for. “Four. Three—”

Draco’s limbs are moving before he knows what is even going on. 

He turns and pulls her, pushes her, and manipulates her limbs like she is a rag doll, shocked still and letting him do with her as he pleases. 

The seconds he’d ticked off just before mean nothing when her breath ghosts over his lips.

Time stands still. 

A sound comes from their right and Draco snaps back into action. 

It’s a split-second decision; one his mind has no part in. 

He kisses her like nothing else in the world exists, covering her lips with his and letting his hands traverse the bends of her body. Up until now, the curve of her spine had been nothing more than a theory, but the flat of his palm slides up the slope and he will now never forget the way she mewls into his mouth. Though her body is not her own, he has no experience to distinguish the difference and he lets himself believe this is how she might feel. He’s never touched her like this, though he has thought about it, admittedly more any partner should think of their colleague. But thinking about something and knowing it are two very different things. 

He wishes he had waited for this, for his lips to cover hers and her body to fold into his. He wants to know that it is her form under his hands, her curls twisted between his fingers, but it is not. She is Lady Greengrass and his own lips belong to Lord Greengrass. But this is more than he has ever expected.

Firm fingers bunch the fabric of his collar and she pulls him against the arch of her chest. Draco can feel each of her breaths, taste them on his tongue, and he is utterly  _ consumed _ . 

The slight gasp down the hall does not dissuade him from ravishing the mouth that is not her own. At least her actions are driven by free will, even if her body is morphed into another.

Draco does not stop; he does not let her go. Instead, he grips her tighter, pulls her closer, kisses her  _ deeper.  _

It’s more convincing this way anyway, he will tell himself later, but in the moment his motivation is entirely selfish. If he will only have the opportunity to kiss Hermione Granger once, he will make sure it is a kiss she will never forget. 

A hushed whisper sweeps up the hall but the thud of Draco’s heartbeat pounding in his ears eclipses all other sounds.

The press of Granger’s palms brings him back to the present, and he knows he should care about what is going on around them, he should care that they might be captured and their Polyjuiced disguises will be useless in approximately an hour and a half. He should care that failing to obtain the documents behind the door would set them back, even if their covers aren’t blown, but he can’t bring himself to care about much at all as a smile curls at the edge of his lips.

The steps recede and he takes one heartbeat to stare at her swollen lips. He will steal this moment, cement it in his memory and replay this state of in-between before it is shoved aside and diminished to nothing more than a line in a report filed in the recesses of both the Ministry and his mind. A sense of pride swells because  _ he  _ was the one to put her in this state. To place that expression he allows himself to call awe upon her face. 

Granger is still looking directly at him. Their eyes are locked together when he feels one of her hands slip lower. Draco holds his breath as her fingers walk down the plane of his chest and around his hip until—

“We’ll need to come back another time and find a different way in.” She pauses, her gaze flicking down to his lips before she lifts it again to meet his. “We’ll call this… research.” 

Only then, when their mission is at its end, yet not complete, and he’s as hard as a schoolboy over nothing more than a kiss, does Draco remember that there is a Portkey in his pocket. 

Hermione smiles, still flushed, before wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him in for another kiss at the exact second her fingers slip inside his pocket and wiggle the fabric protecting the item free. 

The tug at his navel is nothing compared to the swoop in his stomach when he realizes that she’s known it’s been there all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [PacificRimbaud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacificrimbaud/pseuds/pacificrimbaud) for looking this over in its messiest state and thank you to [floorcoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorcoaster/pseuds/floorcoaster) for giving it a final polish. <3
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [@dreamsofdramione](https://dreamsofdramione.tumblr.com)!
> 
> THANK YOU ALL for reading! Comments & kudos **always appreciated!**


End file.
